Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 16
Chapter 16 — Ruins' Secrets Desert Catacombs Remember those rocks that lead up to that mysterious building back on Route 11? Well, now it's time to find out what they're hiding. Inside of the chamber are many passages written on blue rectangular-like walls with Unown language. All Unown forms can be encountered here and are actually the only Pokemon that the player is able to encounter while inside of the catacombs, excluding Roaming Pokémon. If the player stops to read the Unown passages, they will reveal the history of Roria and how the Mythical Pokemon, Hoopa, almost destroyed it. In the middle room of the basement, there are 2 small pedestals, requiring the keys for Time and Space to be placed respectively: "A key representing Time/Space shall be placed here." It is currently unknown if this room relates to Legendary Pokémon encounters later on. If you proceed to go up the stairs a Poké Ball can be found containing a Reaper Cloth, an item used for evolving Dusclops (have Dusclops hold it and trade at the Trade Resort). |- |- |FormName=A}} |- |- |- Aredia Ruins Hmmm, there are still are some secrets to uncover. What about that Red Jewel that Prince Ryan gave us? Maybe we could try and uncover its secrets. Head back to Aredia Ruins, where you fought the Eclipse Goons. Make sure you have a Pokémon that knows the HM move Rock Smash before proceeding. Deep in the ruins, there is a basement leading to 3 blocked inner chambers, denoted by Red, Green and Purple Jewels respectively. To gain access, install the King's Red Jewel on the King's Statue back at the entrance. Once the Jewel is placed, the Red Jewel Chamber is unlocked, revealing a room with deep sand and many cracked rocks. Smash those rocks until a hole is revealed, which drains the sand, unveiling the King's Green Jewel. Step on it to pick it up. Return to the statue and install the King's Green Jewel to open the Green Jewel Chamber. A puzzle is randomly generated and has to be solved inside. Click on the blocks to change their height and colour. Adjacent blocks of the same colour will immediately sink to the ground. In case you make a mistake solving the puzzle, the is a reset button for you to restart. Once you solve the puzzle, the King's Purple Jewel automatically reveals itself. Place the King's Purple Jewel on King's Statue. The Purple Jewel Chamber is unlocked, but the path inside is broken. Immediately after entering, turn left and walk on the fallen pillar. Smash the rock and pick up a torch at the corner, then burn a rope in the middle of this chamber. A large broken pillar will then fall in front of you, forming a path to bypass the wide gap. Now proceed to the coffin at the end of the path. You can now reach the coffin, but before opening, it is recommended that you save and make sure that you have a team of fully-healed Pokémon capable of taking out some Poison-type and Ghost-type Pokémon, because when you open the coffin, pick up the King's Blue Jewel and try to leave... the Ancient King will suddenly wake up and challenge you to a battle! |- |- |Item5%=Light Clay}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |Requirement2= }} |- |Item5%=Hard Stone}} |- |Item100%=Berry Juice}} |- |- and }} |- |- |- |- VS Ancient King First up is the King's Nidoking. Watch out for his devastating attack power as well as his defense. Because of Nidoking's low speed stat, it is recommended to hit it with a good Water or Ground-type move. Next, Gengar will be sent out. Watch out for Gengar's Ghost-type moves and a Dark-type move may almost instantly KO Gengar, taking into account that Gengar's defenses are very low. Then Cofagrigus is sent out. Use the same strategy as you used for Gengar but make sure not to send in any Psychic types. Watch out for the move Mean Look which prevents your Pokemon from switching, also watch out for Cofagrigus' ability Mummy, which allows Cofagrigus to neutralize your Pokémon's ability if Cofagrigus is hit but not KO'ed. Last but definitely not least is Aegislash. Be VERY careful of Aegislash's move Sacred Sword which because of Aegislash's impressive speed and attack stats, is a very powerful move because of Aegislash's high Speed and Attack stats (when in blade form). Once the Ancient King is defeated, he says to you: "You have proven yourself worthy of entering the Pokémon's chamber. Please, do what I can no longer do. Free the Pokémon. I kept it locked away, thinking it would always be with me. I was wrong and it has been trapped for several millennia. Do this, and my soul can finally rest." Well, now it's time to find out what the king was talking about. |- |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- Catching Victini After the battle with the KIng, it is recommended to retreat to Aredia City and heal your Pokémon before proceeding. Purchase a lot of Dusk Balls in Poké Ball Emporium, Anthian City - Shopping District if your supply is low. On the way towards deeper chambers, you may have noticed that there was another blocked door, located early on in the rear chamber. Return to the King's Statue and place the King's Blue Jewel. This will unlock the final blocked door and allow the player to enter the chamber. There is a generous amount of gold coins and riches left as decoration inside, with 2 Nuggets and 2 Big Nuggets hidden under the gold. Proceed to the yellow pedestal. If you click on it, a tomb will open and the Mythical Pokémon Victini will rise from the tomb and battle the player! You will only have one chance to catch it, so make sure that you '''save beforehand and turn off the Auto Save function. ' |- |- |- }} |- |- |- |- Category:Walkthrough